mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darius
King Darius is the birth father of Gawayne,second husband to and king consort to Queen Goodfey and stepfather to fraternal princess twins, Arkayna Goodfey and Zarya Moonwolf. The name and circumstances of his broken romance/marriage he had had with his first wife, Gawayne's mother, remains unknown. The circumstances of how he had first met and married into the royal family is unknown. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut) * How to Train a Mysticon (nightmare; statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (statue) * The Dome (statue) * Clash of the Tridents (statue) * Star-Crossed Sisters (statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (in alternate timeline) Season Two * The Lost Scepter (statue) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; statue) * Fear the Spectral Hand (statue & cameo) * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Appearances in Printed Media Chapter Books * Graphic Novels * Volume TBA * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * His only lines throughout the whole show are only in his first and final appearances. * He has the least appearances than his second wife and queen; whether speaking or cameos. * As he married into the royal family of Gemina, he is Goodfey's king consort. * His surname remains unknown. * He uses a sword in battle and is quite skilled in combat. * After being restored to flesh and blood by General Bane himself, he fought alongside Malvaron and several citizens of the realm to hold off the swirling tentacles of the Spectral Hand. He used a sword and bravely commanded everyone to retreat when the situation became too much to handle. Graphic Novels * Quotes Season One * "Looking good, Gawayne. And just a suggestion: You might wanna ease up on the glyphing and flying." * "You'll never get the Dragon Disk." Season Two * "Son, it's time." * "Don't worry. He will rise to the occasion." * "Retreat!! Everyone, retreat!!" * "Son, help me get this door open!" * "Gawayne." * "You did it, Son." About King Darius Queen Goodfey * "Darius!! NO!!" Gawayne * "Yeah, whatever, Dad." * "Since Mom and Dad got turned to bone, I get to be King!!" * "I never asked to be king. I mean, don’t get me wrong it comes with insane perks, but I'd trade it all to have you back, Dad." * "Do it for my dad. Do it for my dad." * "My dad was a great man. He was a great man. Oh, Papa!" *"Dad?" (after he is finally restored to flesh and blood by Dreadbane himself) *"DAD!!" Tazma * "If you want to save the King and Queen, you'll have to trust me." * "With the power of the Codex, what happened to the King and Queen is child's play." * "Fool! Don't destroy the Codex! You could free your King and Queen or rule the world yourself. Arkayna * "I just wish I could find a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Without the Codex, I can't save my parents!!" Zarya * "Is that the kind of king your dad taught you to be?" * "Show your father. Show him what kind of king you really are." * "We'll find a way to save him." Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents